The present invention relates to the field of assisting with hill starts, otherwise called take-offs, for a motor vehicle.
More precisely, the invention relates to a method for assisting with a hill start for a motor vehicle previously held stationary by a brake, the method comprising the steps consisting in:                measuring the inclination of the vehicle, and        automatically releasing the brake.        
The problem to be solved for such methods is to prevent a possible stalling of the engine. Specifically, for certain engines, in particular low-torque engines, it is possible that the difference between the real engine torque, delivered in particular when the motor vehicle is started, and the engine torque necessary for taking off cannot be compensated for (typically by pressing on the accelerator).
To solve such a problem, it is known practice to use multiple sensors on the motor vehicle.
However, the use of sensors, in addition to their intrinsic cost, in parallel requires sometimes complex electronic management of the data supplied by these sensors, which may furthermore increase the computing time of the electronic control unit (ECU).